Max's New York Adventure
by bann9
Summary: Max and 99 are transfered to NYC, Max meets his new neighbor and has an affair with her.


**Max's New York Adventure**

It was a cold morning in Manhattan. There had been a week since Maxwell Smart and his wife, Agent 99, had move to New York.

99 was on her way to go shopping, when Max suddenly said:

Is everything ok, 99?

Yes, I guess… why do you ask? -99 responded with her eyes looking at him

Well, You've been acting really quiet the past week…don't you love me anymore?

Don be silly Max of course I love you…more than anything in this world…but it's just that I miss Washington, the Chief, Larabee, and all our lives there…- 99 said with a sad look

Yeah, well, but you know, CONTROL needs us here, and for the own of the world we must stay here.

I guess you're right…anyway; I'm going shopping for lunch. I love you- She kissed him gently and left.

On her way out 99 saw her new neighbor. She was a gorgeous blonde with a very big sex appeal that said:

Hey, you must be Mrs. Smart, I'm Barbara Eagle, I've just move next to you.

Oh, very nice to meet you Barbara. First time in New York?

Well…actually I've been living here since I was 17. I'm from California.

Oh Great -99 said giving her a 2nd look. She thought this girl was not in her kind of body, she was sweet and nice- Look I'm on my way out now, but would you like to have dinner with us, I mean my husband and I ?

Really? – Barbara said excited – Sure! Mmm… 8 o' clock?

Ok great! See you tonight then.

Bye

Barbara thought 99 was a sweet woman and very friendly as well. She was now happy because she thought she now had a friend.

That night…

Oh, 99, I don't know why you even invite her… I thought tonight was "our night" – Max said

Max m it will be good for our social life here, besides that girl seems nice…

And what about "our night"…?

Oh Max…we'll see that later…

All right…what's her name anyway?

Barbara, Barbara Eagle…

Funny name…- Max said running down stairs

Suddenly, the bell rang

Max can you go? I'll be there in 5 minutes – 99 yelled from the bedroom

Max opened the door to see a gorgeous young, blond-blue eyed woman starring at him

Yes? – Max asked

Are you Mr. Smart?

Yes… you must be Barbara Eagle…

Yes –She answered

Please come in, my wife will be here any minute

Max thought she was even sexier than 99, ht thought she was really, really hot…He thought she was like a playboy bunny…or even better…

Barbara had a good impression of Max too… She liked him a lot. Even considering that Max was at list 20 years older than her.

So, Barbara what do you do? –Max asked looking at her deeply

I'm a model…for a new line called "Guess"

Max didn't know what was going out with him, He loved 99, more than anything in his life, but for some reason, he was sexually attracted by this girl

Well, I'm here – 99 said looking at Barbara with a big smile

They sat for dinner and all the talk was between 99 and Barbara. Max didn't say a word the whole night. He was just looking at Barbara. He couldn't believe that there was a woman even sexier than his wife.

99 realized this, she caught Max looking at Barbara's low neckline, but she thought it was normal…'till some point.

After Barbara left, 99 and Max went to their bedroom. It was almost 1 am. And 99 was a bit worried about what she saw in the table. Max had never been that way with other women…but well, she couldn't be thinking of that, she thought

Max was like a zombie he just couldn't stop thinking about Barbara. He knew he wasn't in love with her…not at all… but somehow he found her so sexy…

Max are you allright? – 99 asked seeing her husband acting strange

Uh? Yes, Yes… come here 99 – Max said pulling her tight and kissing her neck

Max not now…I'm tired…Hey! You always tell me that you're tired by this time of the day – 99 said really confused, but she felt so desired that let him continue

The next morning 99 woke up to not find Max in bed, she took a shower and went down stairs looking for Max. She took breakfast by herself, wondering where in the world Max could be…He had never done something like that. Suddenly, the door opened and a happy Max went directly to kiss 99's neck.

Max, not now – 99 said pushing him – where had you been?

I went to the Groceries to buy some milk

Really? – 99 said with a suspicious look – and where is it?

Max realized he hadn't bought the milk and said – well I as I was saying… I went to the Groceries and guess who was there?

Who?

Barbara! So… we were chatting and I guess I forgot about the milk

Oh…allright – 99 said a bit jealous, Max had been acting rare since he met Barbara

Oh yes… I invited her to dinner tonight… is it ok?

Sure Max…but hey! I can't be here tonight remember? It's my night on tonight…and tomorrow it's yours.

Yeah I know…I mean…Oh! What a shame! I guess I'll have to buy some food…

99 was shocked, Max was going to have dinner with a beautiful woman and she was not going to be there!

Then suddenly the phone rang, Max ran to it

Hello? Uh yes, sure, sure, where? oh ok, I'm on my way now.Ok? Bye

Who was it? – 99 said

Uh… Larabee – Max said –He wants me to go to Central Park South

Max, Larabee is in Washington… - 99 said really confused

Did I say Larabee? I meant Larceny… He's an old friend…from school, well, I gotta go. Bye – Max said kissing her quickly on the cheek.

For the following month, Max went to different places with "Larceny". 99 knew something was wrong…but she couldn't think that Max was like that…not the Max she knew…

One night, Max received one of those calls, 99 was trying to hear something, but she couldn't.

Max went away, she waited for him the whole night… but he didn't come home.

The next morning 99 was very worried about Max...After all, that was New York, one of the most dangerous cities in the world.

So she went to her neighbor's (Barbara) house to see if she had the number of Missing People Department at the police department.

She opened the door and was surprised to see Max having breakfast with her.

MAX! What are you doing here? – 99 said really surprised

Well…he…has just come! – Barbara said looking at Max – I found him in the morning when I went running…

Yes that's true – Max said with a relief face

and…Where were you last night? I was so worried about you…

Well you see…uh…Larceny lives in Queens and…uh…yesterday it was getting pretty late so...he suggested me to stay for the night…you know how dangerous is Queens at the middle of the night…

And why didn't you call? Max you know I was…

Because his friend doesn't have a phone… - Barbara said

99 wanted to believe that story…she wanted to believe Max, but she just knew that Max was lying; she could just feel it…

That night…

Max arrived home about 8 o' clock. He knew that 99 was angry because what he did the night before, and the last thing he needed were more problems.

99 wanted to know if everything was still the same so as soon as Max was in bed 99 started to kiss his neck passionately.

99 not now…I'm tired

Max come on! What's wrong?

Nothing…I'm just tired

Max what's wrong? I know something's wrong you've always…

No 99 I said everything's ok I'm just tired

Max… I…

99…

Max just tell me… I can handle it… I won't get angry… I promess

99, I said everything is fine…

Max…please just say it!

I can't find you attractive that's all! – Max said yelling

Max didn't know why he had said that…The last thing he wanted was to hurt 99's feelings, but his mouth was the one who said it.

99 felt so wrong, she thought Max didn't love her anymore, she felt so devastated that she left the room

Max followed her…

99 I didn't mean that…of course I find you attractive…every straight guy does…but you were screaming and I didn't know…

Max it's ok, you're being honest and I appreciate that…but is just…I can't see you right now…sorry

99 ran to the bedroom and closed the door…she felt so bad and she cried the whole night.

Max felt wrong too, he had hurt 99's feelings. He thought that the last thing 99 wanted was to see him so, he left.

The next morning 99 was feeling better, she had spend the whole night thinking about what Max said, She thought it was normal that Max didn't find her attractive, after all, what matters in a marriage is the love no the attraction…and it was a faze that every marriage goes through.

Suddenly, Max entered to the apartment

Oh sorry 99 – Max said leaving the room

NO Max! wait a second… I'm sorry for my reaction…I think it's normal that you don't find me attractive anymore…but…I just…want to ask you for a favor…

Anything 99 – Max said a little bit afraid about what she was going to say…

Please never leave me, then I would just die…

99 Never… I promess… I'll be there next to you forever.

Max kissed her passionately, that made him remember how much he loved her.

The next day, 99 was making the laundry when she found a note in Max's pocket

MAX:

7 pm tomorrow. Outside the Plaza Hotel

I love you

99 felt a cold feeling was going trough all her body… who had send that? Was Max with another woman?

That evening Max told 99:

99 today I have to go on turn…all night…

Max… I thought it was tomorrow – 99 looked at the hour: 6:30 pm. She knew he was going to the date…

Ok Max– She said looking at him deeply – Have fun

Oh 99 you know I won't – Max said kissing her quickly in the cheek

After Max left 99 got dressed quickly and took a taxi to the Plaza Hotel, she was just full of adrenaline and there were times that she wanted all that to be just a dream…she got to the front office and said:

Maxwell Start's room please

9986 – The lady said

9986? Was it a joke? How could that be? She felt her world breaking into pieces…

Finally, she got there, she had reached the room's door…she thought about every single thing Max said after he left…He couldn't be lying to her…he loved her…he said so…

Room Service – 99 said knocking the door

Oh please come in – A woman's voice said

For 99's good luck, the room was very big and there were two people in bed…she couldn't see their faces because there were covered by the sheets.

99 thought that everything was a mistake, maybe Larceny needed the room and he didn't have any money so Max rented the room for him…

Yeah! That one could be… but gees! She couldn't be sure…

She decided that the best thing to do was to dress herself with a costume of a maid… she did…so she went to the room again

R0om service

Gees! Can't you guys leave us alone? – A man's voice said

That second 99 knew Max was THAT man… she would recognize that voice everywhere …but she just couldn't believe it… she just couldn't…she loved him so much…without him she was nothing…Why would he do that? And who was that girl? She had to know… so she went directly to the bed. 99 saw Max looking at her having no clue about who the "maid" really was…

She felt awful but she had to know…

Excuse me miss, I need you to sign this form please…

What for? – Max said

Uh…well, politics of the hotel – 99 said faking her voice as much as she could.

Ok – said a sweet voice…and the girl got up…99 couldn't believe it…it was Barbara! She felt like her world was breaking into pieces…She was going to cry…

Come on, don't cry, you're a strong woman remember? You can handle it… - 99 said to herself

Uh...miss do you need anything else? ... We are kinda busy here… - Max said a bit angry

Oh no! Sorry that I disturbed you

99 left the room and began to cry, she felt the worst luck person ever. She really thought Max loved her…she really did

You're so stupid! Why did you even invite her to dinner? – 99 kept saying to herself

99 took a long walk through Central Park that night as she remembered all the beautiful moments that Max and she had happened ….the 1st time they met, when he declared his loved to her, when they got married… but then she thought :

I have to prove myself that Max still loves me…He's just a terrible liar…He will confess – 99 said in loud voice

99 got back to home and went directly to sleep

The next morning Max got home and went directly to bed

Was work ok Max? – 99 asked him thinking how much she loved him

99 I really need to talk to you – Max said

99 thought he was going to confess, she saw him in the hotel and she noticed he looked non comfortable with Barbara. She knew it, Max could be everything in the world, but if there was something he was not: a liar. She also thought he might still loved her

Max? – 99 said

Well, about what I said the other night…I'm really sorry…It's just that…You know it's not true right? But…99 you've changed since we got here, and I don't mean on the physical aspect, I mean how you treat me now…we hadn't make love since when, last year? And the other night I felt great 'because you let me continue again…

But when you didn't … why is it 99? Why?

Max this has nothing to do with you…it's me, you're right, believe me I have those desires almost every night…I need you, but… is just that when I see all those women you're working with, I don't know… Look at me I'm so amorphous and well I just love you – 99 said crying

99 I gotta tell you something… I just can't keep it here…

Tell me Max

I'm so sorry, what happened had made me realize how much I love you…

Max just says it

99 I'm having an affair! – Max said with a sad expression

99 didn't say a word she was just looking at Max

And well, I WAS having an affair, it ended up today. I…I am sorry 99…so sorry this has made me realize…

Max I'm sorry but…uh… I gotta get out of here

99 ran off the stairs and she fall down… she was unconcient when Max found her and took her to the hospital.

She woke up that night at "Mount Sinai" Hospital

I'm sorry but we lost him – The doctor told Max at the waiter's room

NO! Wait a minute him? Don't you mean her?

No I mean, we lost your baby…

What Baby? – Max asked with an amazed face

Oh you weren't aware of this? – The doctor asked – But well, yes your wife was 2 months of pregnancy.

Max couldn't believe it…his little "game" had caused all of this…but how? Well 99 and he hadn't made love in a lot of time, and as far as he knew, she took care of not getting pregnant…he had to talk to her…

As soon as Max arrived to 99's room he heard someone crying, he knew it was 99, he felt he was such a jerk

99 listen…I'm so sorry, I was such a jerk, but I want you to know this: Being with this other woman has made me realize how much you're part of me …how much I need you…and how much I love you and…

Max, please don't say a word. Look I'm sorry too, I mean, this is all my fault …I've changed…I'm, not as a "player" with you as I just to be…and I guess you just got bored…it's normal. But Max, I never thought you were going to lie to me for such a long period. I knew something was wrong because I know you, and you are a terrible liar…But Max, I love you more than anything else in this world, but I never thought you were going to cheat on me with the neighbor – 99 said crying

99 I…I never said it was the neighbor – Max said surprised

Max I saw you at the hotel… was it just for sex? Or something deep is going on between the two of you?

99 of course not, you are my everything…but how could you saw us?

A woman knows – 99 said looking at much with so much sweetness

99 could you ever forgive me?

Max I've already forgive you, but maybe, we should be apart for a while…

In that moment the doctor got into the room and told Max:

Did you tell her?

No I didn't I thought…

Tell me what? – 99 asked worried

Mrs. Smart I'm afraid to tell you that… well, you lost your baby… I'm so sorry

99 didn't react as the doctor went out. Max was looking at her with a sad look. She jumped into his arms and began to cry… Max realized how a jerk he was. He was the cause of all of this…just he…he needed 99; she was the reason of his world.

99 didn't stop crying until she felt asleep on Max's legs.

After 2 hours 99 woke up to see Max taking care of her

So we were going to have a baby – 99 said thinking

Yes, look 99 you are right…maybe we need to be apart…

NO! – 99 yelled – Max I'm begging you don't leave me please. I know you don't love me but please just for a while… I need you

99 I love you, more than anything in my life…but I've made you so many stupid things

99 was looking at Max with a sweet look and said

Max I said I've already forgive you, that's a death subject to talk about, but please never leave me…

99 I'm going to tell you something:

The 1st time I saw I thought you were the girl of my dreams, you were just perfect! And I well I continue thinking the same. But, when I met Barbara … I don't know 99 , I wanted to know if you were with me because how did I looked or because how I was on the inside, And I don't know why I told you all that crap about you weren't sexy of course you are! But you know the fact that Barbara is from other generation, I don't know…she knows some things…

Max it's Ok…but what kind of things? – 99 asked

I can't tell you… It doesn't matter now baby.

Max please I need to know.

No 99…

Yes Max Please

Well to start….

99 wasn't home yet, she was at work. It had been a week since she got from the hospital. Max wanted that night to be as special to 99 as he could. It was not going to be regular and just played sex; it was going to be something about love, about how he felt about her…

99 opened the door to find in the apartment a road of candles that went directly to her bedroom… she followed it and found Max with a rose in his hand

This rose means everything, all my love for you…

Oh Max – 99 said with a smile on her face

Max started to kiss her gently on the lips, then 99 made the kiss more passionately… as far as they noticed and they were now sited on the bed.

99 started to kiss Max's neck, and then they were making love, but not a common one, they were having a connection, something special, 99 and Max felt that was the prove they needed to stay together…

So, they did.


End file.
